royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings and Queens/Helix I
Helix The sound of a lone owl, hooting into the dawn breeze woke Helix up. Today's the day, the day I give my first daughter away. The thought made him shudder, ever so slightly. He couldn't bring himself to get up and dress, so he stayed still, in his bed, thinking about the day. The day he sold his daughter. :It all started a full thirty and one days ago. His longtime friend, King Maurice, paid a visit to the beautiful land known as Byde, with his ever so faithful father-by-law, Lord Atticus Cunningham. Thinking about the name made Helix feel ill. Of course, at the time, Helix had no idea of Lord Atticus' plans for his daughter. Helix could only wish that he was still that same old version of himself. Unfortunately, he was not. He did not come alone, Lord Atticus brought his youngest son, Wilbert Cunningham, with him. All Cunningham's look the same, to everyone and no one. Sharp and edgy black hair, with the greenest of eyes. Helix could just imagine them all now, and yet, they are all thousands of miles away. Yet they are waiting, waiting for my Esmeralda. He shivered, once more, and it wasn't even that cold in his bedchambers. His lady wife, Delena of the Laurel Clan, was keeping him and his bed warm. He thought back to the dreaded moment. :Great King Maurice managed to steal him away from the first of three banquets of the three days they would be with them. He took him to a small room, a room that was never normally used. It had a rectangular table, with two chairs. One was already occupied, by Lord Atticus. The other seat was for Helix. Wilbert was standing behind the chair his father was sitting on. He did not look at Helix, which was quite suspicious of him. When Helix took his seat, Lord Atticus spoke the dreaded words. "I wish to marry your Esmeralda to my Wilbert." He spoke slowly, but it seemed to Helix that he already had chosen his words. :The news hit Helix, and they hit him hard. Esmeralda was only nine and ten at the time. Thankfully, she was not in the Kingdom of Byde at the time of the announcement, but not for good reasons. A few moons earlier, Esmeralda lost her formerly betrothed, Victor Helvet, of the Helvet Clan. Helix was, and still is, good friends with Lord Arthur Helvet, and they were both looking forward to the day their two children got married. Sadly, the night before Victor and Esmeralda's wedding, Victor suffered a fall, falling from the highest tower. His death shocked everyone, including Esmeralda, who refused to leave Greenbridge, the land the Helvet's hail from, until her beloved Victor was truly laid at rest. Helix truly did not want to give his first born daughter to a clan like the Cunningham's, but he had no choice. Maurice convinced him otherwise. "Helix, old friend, I know that this has come at a bad time for all of you, especially Lady Esmeralda, what with Victor's death still looming in the air. But, this is a great chance to unite House Messer and the Cunningham Clan, for once and for all." Maurice's words echoed through him, but his words were not the words that plagued him with guilt. He was correct, however. The great books of Fantasica have never stated a marriage between the Cunningham's and the Messer's. It would be revolutionary for the two families to come together. It was Wilbert's words that stuck with him. "My lord Helix, I would never mistreat your lady. She will be given a wonderful home and life at Clanton Gardens." :Helix had tormented himself over Wilbert's words, trying to figure out why he would not treat her unfairly. That was another thing that picked at his brain. There were many stories going around about Wilbert Cunningham. Some say he was a troubled little boy, enjoying the pleasure of tormenting those he despised, some say he enjoyed watching his mother, more than his father. It was the recent tales of Wilbert's greatest achievement that frightened Helix the most. A few dozen moons ago, Wilbert conquered Clanton Gardens, taking it from House Clent, cousins to the infamous Siegel Stronghold. After King Maurice Winchester and many other wondrous families and clans managed to overthrow the Old King Mondrew Siegel, the Clent's, amongst other families who sided with the Siegel's, sworn fealty to King Maurice after the Siegel's were banished or murdered. Unfortunately, Lord Atticus Cunningham heard word from Lord Eion Turnell, the Master of Secrets, in servitude of King Maurice, that the Clent's had been planning on usurping King Maurice, so he sent Wilbert Cunningham to take Clanton Gardens from them. With four thousand Cunningham Army Knights, alongside a few twenty three hundred from his cousins, the Birmingham's, Wilbert was able to take Clanton Gardens. Lord Scullard Clent was slain in the battle, but his wife, Lady Ilene and their two sons, Maximus and Pollux managed to escaped, with under three hundred Clent Knights. As for Clanton Gardens, and the remaining household workers from the castle, they swore fealty to Wilbert Cunningham, alongside the throne. Helix's opinion on Wilbert changed after that excellent plunder, but it changed back to bad when he wanted to take his first daughter from him. Of course, Wilbert was rewarded wondrously. He was allowed to take Clanton Gardens for himself, but King Maurice stated that to gain the title, Lord of Clanton Gardens, he had to get married to someone of noble birth, so he can keep the high birth chain of Clanton Gardens. Lady Delena moved in her sleep, ever so lightly, but didn't wake. Helix thought back to her reaction, feeling more than guilt. He thought back to her reaction, remembering the argument they had with one another. At first, she was happy with the thought of Esmeralda having the opportunity to restart her life. But, upon declaring who her new husband would be, Delena lost her head. :"For the love of my own! Helix, you sold my daughter to the Cunninghams for new names on our family tree!" "I had no other choice, Delena. Maurice himself organised the whole thing. I cannot refuse my oldest friend, and the true King." He replied, hastily. :Their argument lasted hours, way into the dark of night, both agreeing that it would be best to tell Esmeralda when she came back from Greenbridge. During her birth, he promised to her that he would never make her cry. Yet, the night she returned from Greenbridge, she poured her eyes out, locking herself in her chambers. The only one she would allow entry to was Ser Carson Perry, Castelan of Byde Castle. She refused food as well. However, a few days later, something about her changed. She turned back into the happy young woman Helix knew and loved. He assumed she overcame her grief, and was ready to return back to her old, normal self. Even over the past few days, with her wedding to Wilbert looming over the balance, she laughed with her Lady friends, enjoyed combing her sister Anabel's hair, cooing over Sirius learning how to use a sword, and teasing her brother Charon over the littlest things. Helix smiled, amused by the memories. There was no time to think on that, unfortunately. Today was the day they began the four-day journey from Byde to Woesien, where the King and the Cunningham's were waiting for them. He forced himself to sit up, and nudged Delena to wake. She made no fuss as she woke. The two shared a quick kiss, before Helix called for one of Delena's handmaids, Phyllis, to assist with Delena. Helix pulled on the smallclothes he normally wore to eat with his family. He ran a comb firmly through his short and straight brown hair. He summoned Ser Carson afterwards. Carson answered the call quickly. Helix quickly studied the man. Surprisingly, he had been awake for some time now. His sword was sitting on his scabbard, like always. Ser Carson nodded to Helix, while bowing his head to Delena. Delena smiled to him, then returned to her looking glass, directing Phyllis in braiding her hair. :"Are the children awake yet, Ser? If need be, you can pour a small cup of water over Charon to wake him." "There is no need, my lord. All four Messer children are awake, and awaiting you to join them for breakfast. Lady Esmeralda was the first to wake, she looks beautiful as ever, filling the room with her blooming personality." Ser Carson always spoke freely, even when he was not permitted to. Helix nodded and sent him away. He would be lying if he said that he was used to men speaking about his daughter like that. They were true enough, however. Esmeralda had inherited her Lady mother's eyes, small, yet plump and filled with the best colour of all; hazel. However, she had her father's hair. Brown, long and the curliest. She was the only one of his children who had curly hair, getting it from their grandfather, Lord Fyr. Helix's younger brother, Fyr, who was a Sworn member of the Brotherhood of Arms, also had brown and curls in his own hair. Ever since she gained her body, at the age of 11, men had always called her out for her beauty. It sickened Helix to his very skin, that was why he was most protective of Esmeralda. She could easily be used for her looks, which was why he resented the Cunningham's. Yet, he held his tongue and thoughts. Helix bid ado to his wife, who was deciding over a dress, and left their bedchambers. :As he walked down the stairwell, leading to the Dining Hall, he heard the castle and it's residents stirring. He could hear shouts in the courtyard, most likely Ser Alistair Connell tutoring his recent recruits. Yesterday, the Messer Army received fifty and one hundred new recruits from the Sunny Isles, an island five and ten leagues away from the waters surrounding Fantasica. Helix smiled to a serving girl, who bowed her head lowly, allowing Helix to pass through. He left her, allowing her to continue washing the stone steps. Every day, it was a different girl. He nodded to the soldiers who guarded the Dining Hall. They both nodded back, but did not look at Lord Helix, as was their custom. As he walked towards the dining table, both Charon and Esmeralda stood, in honour of their father. Sirius and Anabel were still young, so did not have to stand. According to House Messer customs, daughters and sons begin their noble duties at the age of six and ten. Sirius was five and ten, while Anabel was two and ten, therefore they were excluded from noble duties. As he approached the table, he gestured Charon and Esmeralda to sit, both abiding. Charon poured himself another goblet of fruit wine while Esmeralda nibbled on a strip of bacon. He studied each of his children. Charon was wearing his battlement uniform, sporting the House Messer arms, his linen gloves were lazily placed on the table. His hair was short and straight, much like his own, yet it was darker in colour. Helix next studied Esmeralda. Ser Carson was correct, Esmeralda was elegantly beautiful today. She wore a dark pink dress, with a beaded necklace wrapped around her neck. Her hair was in a tight updo, revealing her pretty face and full, open neck. Sirius was wearing smallclothes, nothing too special. He was not going to Woesien with them today, much to Sirius' dismay. Helix had the right of it though; a Messer had to remain in Byde all the time. Charon was permitted to go, as Wilbert Cunningham personally requested him to present his sister with the Cunningham Wreath. Delena also didn't want to leave Anabel on her own. She had recently began her womanhood, and Delena wanted to be there for her. So, Sirius had to remain in Byde. Helix then turned to face Anabel, who had her mother's auburn hair. Her hair wasn't too light, but not too dark either. She had her father's eyes, fortunately. Helix turned his attention to the breakfast. There was many bowls of fruit, there was also plenty of bacon to go around. Alongside fruit wine and some sweet tea. Anabel tapped his shoulder. Helix looked up to her daughter and smiled, pleasantly. :"Esme is going to marry the Queen's brother today. She's going to look so beautiful in her dress!" Anabel was always shy, so her voice was quiet, but Helix heard her perfectly. "No, sweetling. Esme will begin her four day journey to meet her new Lord husband. They won't be married until several moons have passed." Helix replied, kindly. :Anabel nodded and returned to her breakfast. Anabel, unknowingly, brought back all of the bad feelings he had recently. Fortunately, Delena arrived a few minutes later, escorted by Phyllis. Delena opted to wear a simple light blue long dress. She took her seat beside Helix and motioned to Phyllis to pour her a mug of sweet tea. After Phyllis made her leave, she then spoke. "Well, here we are. Our final meal as a full family." Delena spoke, solemnly. Helix reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. Esmeralda then stood up, cusping her own mug of sweet tea in both hands. :"To us, to our family, to our house - House Messer!" She raised her glass, smiling her sweet smile. They all stood up, clinking their mugs and goblets together. As they all sat down, Helix couldn't help but notice that Esmeralda was sporting the Cunningham Clan symbol on her necklace. He couldn't help but wonder if that was either a bad omen or not. ---- Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens Category:Helix chapters Category:Kings and Queens chapters